Now
by TheElementalWitch
Summary: Songfic. Michelle Branch's Are You Happy Now. A Sakura centric fic about her relationship with Sasuke. Not for rabid Sasuke fangirls, and not SasSak. I might expand this into a songfic twoshot if I get enough feedback. Cookies for Reviewers!


Disclaimer: Trust me when I say I don't own "Are You Happy Now" or Naruto.

No clue where this came from, I was in a trance-like state when I wrote it...instead of studying for finals...I should probably go do that...

* * *

**Now, don't just walk away  
Pretending everything's ok  
And you don't care about me**

He left her on a bench, a fucking bench right there in the open. His eyes had said he cared, but his actions spoke volumes. Walking away so nonchalantly while she lay there, for someone to find…for someone to rescue. Her face flushed with rage under the baking sun, he had made her look so weak, like a lost puppy waiting for someone to stumble upon. To bad for him that puppy, the one who had followed him so willingly it made her stomach turn to remember it, had found a home. And in that home, she had found the power he had wasted his life on. Sakura gritted her teeth as her fist smashed into the earth, sending waves of sand crashing towards his damnable face.

**And I know there's just no use  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah**

"Sakura…arigato." _Liar, liar pants on fire_. Sakura didn't know were the childish rhyme came from, but it made her lips curl in a kind of bloodthirsty amusement nonetheless. She advanced slowly, cautiously as she waited for him to take her bait and attempt to use the swirling grains of gold as a smokescreen. It seemed like the egotistic thing to do.

Half a dozen meters away, Naruto and Sai were in the process of subduing their once friend's subordinates. Sakura could still hear the demon container's battle cries from the other side of the dune. She wanted to roll her eyes and laugh at the same time, they had come so far for one traitor, and Naruto still acted like he had all those years ago when they were still Team 7.

Her knuckles cracked audibly as she sauntered forward, pretty words or no, she was going to kill the bastard for herself and Naruto.

**Could you look me in the eye  
And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh,ohhh Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?**

He did attack, but not in the manner she had expected. Instead of using a textbook tactic and coming at her from behind under the cover of the sand, he had avoided the cloud completely. He stood quietly, a pale hand twisted possessively around his sword as small grains settled in his ebony hair. Their eyes locked, midnight on jade blurred emotion. There was nothing in his eyes, no compassion or hatred…not even recognition.

The pit dropped out of Sakura's stomach, and for a second she was just as lost as she had been two and a half years ago. He had forgotten her, blanked out her memory. She paused, the flair of righteous fury that had kept her going for the last 72 hours beginning to dim. After days of preparation she had thought she was prepared or anything, hate, amusement, and maybe in her heart of hearts…love. But this, this was something she had never even imagined.

**You took all there was to take,  
And left me with an empty plate**

He had stripped her of everything just by being there. Silly little girl that she was, she had poured her heart and (dare she say it?) soul into loving him with all of her being. Every time he had rejected her, she had put a little more into the one-sided relationship and tried again. Right down to that last damn day she had tried, always playing the perfect student, eager to please. In the end he had just used her, a crutch to carry him through the rough times as his inflated ego nursed the blows it had received. When he was done, he had thrown her away like a piece of trash.

**And you don't care about it, yeah.  
And I, I've given up this game  
I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, yeah, yeah yeah,**

She had only had to see him once after he left Konoha to figure it out. He had stood there so calm and cold when they had tried to "rescue" him, the smirk never leaving his face. Almost before she had reached her apartment afterwards, Sakura had screamed at the sickening revulsion that had invaded her stomach. Naruto at his breaking point and even their temporary sensei, Yamato, battered after such little interaction, and all she could do was stand there and try not to vomit.

He had been alone then, Sakura could already see some of Orochimaru shining back at her from those bottomless black pits. His sword was drawn now, his arm perpendicular to the tilted blade. It was too shaky to be a proper stance of attack. Sakura's hands unclenched as she instinctively felt the need to slap him. A blatant opening, his response to her bait was to stand there and say "come and get me".

**Could you look me in the eye?  
And tell me that you're happy now, oohh oohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
Are you happy now?**

Was that it? She was a nameless face and weakling all in one? She drew her right fist back against her body as she charged. The rosy locks that she had shorn in an effort to prove herself worthy of him fluttered around her face as she closed the space between them. Sakura could feel the chakra drawing to her fist, fueled by adrenaline and rage; she aimed for his chest. If she had her way, her hand was going right through his black heart.

**Do you have everything you want?  
You can get up and give everything you've got**

For the first time since she had forced him away from the larger battle, his eyes widened. _That's right, take a real good look Sharingan Boy_. Inner Sakura cheered, and Sakura couldn't help but give him a cocky grin as she swung instant death straight at him.

He never once thought about anything other than his own misery. Now that she analyzed from a medic's perspective, he wallowed in it. All that time he had spent sneering at those who tried to care about him because they "couldn't understand it" was because he had made it that way. Some idiotic notion that closing himself off from love would make him stronger had kept him crammed into his little dark box. Isolation by choice.

**You can't run away from yourself**

And now he was going to pay the price. He had shaped himself into a monster with a one-track mind, as Tsunade had once said "an over dramatic recipe for disaster". Of course her sensei had been hitting the bottle at the time, but Sakura found that the Fifth Hokage's wisdom only blossomed with drink.

Here he was, trapped inside something he couldn't control. For all his claims of superiority, Sakura knew he was fighting a losing battle with what remained of Orichimaru. All of the snake man's research that she had gotten her hands onto proved that much.

**Could you look me in the eye?  
and tell me that you're happy now, oohh oohhh  
come on tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
are you happy now?**

He moved just in time, her fist actually brushing over the spikes in his hair. Their eyes met once more and time seemed to slow leaving them hovering, parallel in midair. Sakura watched in horrified fascination as the black of his eyes became saturated with red. She was a threat now.

The flash of his sword broke her revelry and she bent out of the reach of the singing blade, landing slightly harder than planned. While she was regaining her balance, he was already preparing to strike. She actually lost some hair to the razor sharp edge as she dodged. They leapt back in unison, and Sakura stood only five feet away from a man she had once wished would be her lover.

**Would you look me in the eye?  
Could you look me in the eye?  
I've had that all I can take  
And I'm about to break**

She was nothing to him, just one more black mark that needed to be smudged out. Once she would have felt used and dirty, but now, now she was just ill with every ounce of emotion she had ever spent on him.

**Cause I'm happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Are you happy now?**

"Sasuke-teme!"

"Naruto don't...you're mine Sasuke-kun."

* * *

I repeat, I have no clue where this came from, so don't flame my subconsious please. Like, didn't like, I could use some feedback...this might possibly become a two-shot so insight would be nice.


End file.
